Left Behind: Invader Zim Style
by SaturnStar
Summary: Millions around the globe have dissappeared in one worldwide moment. So, what's going on? Is it one big plan from Zim, or maybe another alien race, or is it something more? What are Zim and Dib going to do to stop it? Based on the fic(s) by LaHaye and


Left Behind: Invader Zim Style  
  
Disclaimer: I do now own Invader Zim, that right belongs to Jhonen Vaquez. And the "Left Behind" series are works of art from the authors Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins!  
  
A/N: OK, I'm sorry if this offends anybody, but I love the books and Invader Zim, so why not do a parody. I tried to keep this humorous, in Invader Zim style, but I don't know how humorus one can be in a 'time' like this.   
  
  
Zim glanced out of the window at the darkening sky and involuntarily shuddered. The clouds held the substance, the evil evil substance known as "H20!"   
Zim turned his head and looked at the pathetically happy, science teacher. "Good, now that I have woken you up from your pointless daydreaming with my outburst, I'd like to point out that you still have three minutes until I am supposed to dismiss you." A wicked smile passed his face,"and until then, you are mine. Now, who can tell me what H20 is made of?"   
Not one hand was raised. 'Chirp, chirp, chir-!' The teacher lifted his foot and brought it down on two small crickets.   
"OK, I will NOT let you out of this class until someone answers." He glanced around, "Zim! Answer. If you give the incorrect answer you will cause your peers to be late for their transports."   
  
Dib smiled at the alien's discomfort. 'Everyone knows what H20 is made of! This should just prove my point!' Dib looked around to see if any of the other classmates were noticing this! Yet, something was wrong. "Uh, what happened to the...others? AH! What happened to the teacher!"  
The whole classroom was empty. The only reminders that there was once a class there was the piles of clothes on the floor. Dib was lifted into the air, "filth! Explain, where did all your monkey friends go!"   
Dib smirked, Zim didn't know what had just happened. Then the realization that he didn't know struck the smile off his face. "I don't know, you ARE the alien here! It was probably one of your plans!!!!!!!! Trying to zap the humans into another dimension, ZIM?" Dib's brown eyes flashed as many possibilities started to run through his head.   
"You stup-!" Zim and Dib toppled over as something large struck the building. "What was that?!" Zim snapped, scrambling up. "Are you trying to crush the last few humans, ZIM?" Dib hissed, following Zim's suite and jumping up. Zim's jaw fell open revealing the zipper like teeth, and Dib's eyes grew about 5 times bigger. There was a large black hull sticking through the once standing wall....or what was once the wall.   
Something rolled off of the front. It seemed to be some kind of man, with a shaggy beard and wearing a captains uniform. His black eyes were wide, "its terrible! TERRIBLE!!"   
"What is?" Dib questioned, kneeling down besides the man.   
"I was sailing. My crew and everything, and then suddenly!" He stopped. "Continue," Dib pleaded.   
"Suddenly, I saw this great looking hot dog stand! So I told my crew to turn towards the shore! They listened, like any good crew would, and soon we were heading for the stand. But then, then my crew disappeared!"   
Dib's eyes widened, Zim's plan was bigger. It was too big, it had to be a different race of aliens.   
"And then, the most terrible thing happened!!! We...ran over...the...Hot dog stand!!" The old man started weeping, wiping his eyes on his blue jacket sleeve.   
Zim who had been listening to the old monkeys tale nearly fell over. He looked up, "so the boat thing kept going and ran into this skool? Why didn't you stop it, fool?"   
The man just started to wail louder, "I didn't meaan to! I didn't mean to ruin your education!!! I JUST WANTED A HOT DOG!!!!! JUST ONE MEASLY HOT DOOOG!"   
Zim let out an annoyed hmph, and turned walking towards the door. "Where are YOU going?" Dib's voice challenged, as the youth left the old man's side and strode over next to Zim.   
"To check on my base. Hopefully, no stupid humans ran boats into it." With that, Zim walked out into the halls and towards the door.  
Dib sighed and raked a hand through his black hair. He looked after Zim, and then towards the crumbling wall. He slowly walked behind Zim, trying to be silent. He opened the main front doors and saw Zim standing in front of the stairs, his arms crossed. There was rain pouring down, so it seemed normal for Zim to be standing there, but only when a bright flash of lightning reflected off of all the cars. Dib gasped, there were cars everywhere. They were crashed, crunched and crumpled. Glass was scattered around, and small fires were glowing in areas where the rain couldn't reach them. "This alien race is BIG. It is WAY big." 


End file.
